


"What the **** Parker"

by MusicDiva2003



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Science, F/F, F/M, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, To Read, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicDiva2003/pseuds/MusicDiva2003
Summary: Harley and Peter are the heirs to SI however no one knows, Peter is super smart and a bit of a tease. Dad and Mom stark and Potts and a lot of domestic fluff.What Peter Parker secrets are revealed during a field trip, And why doe Peter Parker look so dam hot in a suit.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 407





	1. Harley cuddle me

“Oi Penis Parker!” Flash tried to get Peter to turn and notice him, but Peter was busy looking down at his phone watching vine videos that Shuri has sent him, Watermelown was his favorite and Shuri always sent him them when he was suffering in class.  
At this point even Tony was fed up with Peters school the way most students treated him and even some teachers that didn’t believe him about his internship at stark industry's which is almost correct and not just due to the fact he's Spider Man but also because Tony had started training him alongside Harley Keener to take over STARK INSUDTRYS. 

But for now, College and high school classes both of which Peter fly's through with the top grades in each course and doesn’t even seem to bat an eyelid. 

Harley will run the company as CEO and Peter will produce the Tech and mechanical engineering just like how Tony and Miss Potts run things, as soon as Peter had finished his MIT classes in Chemistry and Physics and mechanical engineering majors and his minors in political science and business management some said its impossible but so is becoming radioactive, so he knew about some of the business he is inheriting. Sometimes Harley would spend the day in labs with Peter and Tony as he also doing his engineering and business majors and sometimes Peter would join Pepper and Harley in meeting as he would also have to attend them from time to time even though he hated them just as much as Tony did. 

“PENIS PARKER” Peter finally looked up from his phone after flash yelled at him once again and Ned nudged him “What flash? What this time” Peter was fed up he just wanted to get home to his Dad his aunt, mum and his Boyfriend it's their night alone as its Friday and the adults always go out for dinner alone on Fridays that means Tony and Pepper and Happy and May and then they would all go out on Saturdays along with a movie night once they are home. 

May moved into the tower after rent in their neighborhood was raised and Tony offered to pay it or they could just move in so they could save money and Tony could see Peter more often and that was 2 years ago now, Tony Pep Harley and Peter lived on Tonys floor as Peter was like Tony’s flesh and blood just without the biological aspect. And May stayed on Happy floor with him. 

“Well, I was wondering if your finally ready to be exposed” Flash carried on. “Exposed on what Flash?” 

“your internship dip stick” Peter hated flash so bad he was the heir to a company something that will be coming out after he graduates in 2 months, yes, it has been 6 years since civil war and Tony took peter to Germany. “Flash my internship is really okay, I don’t get why no one believes me but whatever and why will it now be ‘exposed’?” 

“Peter we are going on an overnight trip to stark industry's MR Harrington just announced it as a treat for winning the trophy!!” Ned spoke up “YEAH looser no one will know you or even think you’re an actual human more like a penis, have fun being exposed LOOSERS” 

“Dude We are going to sleepover at stark tower!! HOW exiting dude!” Ned was squealing as they left the classroom meeting MJ. “Ned. Peter lives there we always stay round on weekends and During holidays! And we always tour around the labs with Peter as we have been promised a spot in the company in whatever department we want if we want it by Stark sr. So, we have seen everything, we once played hide and seek with Shuri Harley and Bartons kids in the avenger museum.” MJ said in her matter-of-fact kind of way. 

“TRUE, but this time we get to see peter get found out as not being a liar and your just excited to see your gf” What Ned said was true MJ did want to see Shuri. “actually, guys on this day I have meeting all day and have already been given the day off Mr. Harrington knows that’s why I never got a permission slip” he said 

“BUT PETER” Ned started to whine he wanted his friend to stop being bullied and if only his class knew what he really meant to everyone at stark industry's. “Ned peter is more needed there than on a school field trip to his own home” 

“Sorry guys you won't see me at all next Friday il be in business meetings about money and budgeting and new interns and who will intern under who next year I'm sorry, look I got to go Happy waiting for me, Harley and I are going over business plan for next Friday as he is going with pepper on Sunday to Dubai until Wednesday and I have Decathalon on Thursday and yeah.” 

They had arrived at the font of the school here happy car waited around the corner “Yeah okay see ya on Monday looser” See MJ always said looser as a joke a term of endearment. 

As peter walked down the stairs he got tripped and fell flat on his face cutting his lip. Fucking flash!! “PETER!” he heard both his friends yell out. 

“don't worry about it, Bye guys” 

\---------------------  
“Hey happy” Peter jumped onto the back of the car 

“Hey kid how was school?” Happy had really come to like the boy over the years and he really did grow on him. 

“It was ok I have a field trip the same day as the meetings with the investors and the board and the highering board for interns so luckily I won't even run into the trip and I don’t even have to go” 

“Kid what's with the busted lip?” Happy always questioned him on his bruises or cuts before they got back to the tower, no one knew about the bullying even if it been going on since the start of high school. 

“tripped” “No you didn’t" “Don't let Harley or Mum aunty may or God forbid Dad found out” Yes, they decided as a family Peter would call Pepper and Tony Mum and Dad. 

“you would heal by the time we got to the tower anyway I'm sorry for whatever is going on kid whatever has been going on for years,” “Not your fault happy and only a couple more months and then a happy life” 

“Or as Tony, Harley and I say happy wife happy life which is Definity true if you pepper and may are happy then we all get laid and none of the men get shouted at” “True”. 

A few moments and wait what did happy just say. “Wait what I'm not a wife or married or a girl” 

Happy laughed one of his real laughs “Kid you and they boy are as good as and as soon as you both graduate in 6 months' time from MIT then maybe it will be for real plus its true you may and pepper happy is an easy life for the rest of us including the interns” 

Peter felt giddy at the thought of a marriage to Harley and ignored the comment on interns and happiness for them, that they would be exactly like Tony and Pepper. And that’s all he thought about all the way back to the tower. And he felt spaced out even when he met Bruce and some interns, he knew from the Biochemistry department that Bruce ran he greeted them but all he could think about was Harley. 

“Peter hey kiddo how was school” greeted Tony as Peter stepped out of the life but Peter just ignored him until he practically jumped into Harleys arms and hugged onto him like a koala. 

“Hey babe what's up? Not that I am not pleased for the cuddle cos I missed ya all day, but you didn’t even great the poor sod who is standing looking rather confused in the kitchen right now” Peter only nuzzled his nose into Harleys neck some more. 

“Just happy” and peter unwrapped his legs from Harleys waist after 2 minuets of Peter becoming a koala. 

“Do I now get a hug and a hello the man that’s just made sure that there are 7 pizzas arriving here at 7 pm 1 for Harley and 6 for you” Tony was being funny but also looked a little hurt at the lack of a hug as he usually received the first one. 

Peter ran over to his dad “Sorry dad!” and jumped onto tony as well to now koala him. Tony dropped the mug of coffee he was holding into the sink and wrapped his arms around his koala. Harley made sure Friday saved it to the Iron dad spider son folder. 

“Hey Harley, where is Peter I have his folders for the meeting prep and May wanted peters help with what she should wear on our date night tonight with the boys” Harley was leaning against the back of the counter looking at the cute dad son moment. And Pepper followed his line of site to where Tony was cuddling Peter on the coach half asleep “how long have they been there its adorable?” 

“About 10 minuets” “I hate to move them, but May and I want Peters hep on our outfits!” 

Pepper walked over to the father and son duo “Hey cuddle bugs but Petey can you help may and I darling we want help with clothing and make up” Peter instantly perked up and, in that moment, he knew happy was right he was one of the gf and wife's kind of type. 

“YES, let me just get changed into something comfortable! Harley set up the snacks for movie night oh and go through the files sort them into important and less important but also separate the intern files ok? Oh, and would you order me Starbucks please” as peter walked out of the room followed by Pepper as she loved watching him go through his clothing it was amusing as a mother to watch. 

“Yes babe” Harley called out after him “Happy boyfriend happy life” Harley muttered after peter was in their sound proofed room “True that, come on il help you because that causes a happy wife for me” they chuckled as they start the sorting and Harley ordered His babes Starbucks order of a pumpkin spice latte with cream and a pink cake pop. 

Peter has to many moods, either cute, sassy, dangerous, sexy, adorable, girly, masculine he did not dress or act any which way he was just him and that is why he could never choose an outfit. 

“babe you feeling crop top and shorts or pj pants and a t shirt” Peter giggled knowing his mom knew him well “I think cute sexy as its myn and Harleys night alone” Pepper giggles she may have been his mother, but his aunt and Pepper knew Peter was comfortable talking with them about anything including sex. 

Hell, they knew the first time it happened as Peter told them. “Okay so this and this” Pepper pulled out a comfortable yet flirty outfit. It consisted of a pair of black short shorts and a cute white crop top that said “I'm an angel now turn me to sin” “I think Harley will like this as a tease until later” 

“I think your right mom” Peter quickly went into their unsuited bathroom to change “OK DRESS UP TIME FOR DATE NIGHT!” pepper squealed which she never did unless she was with peter or may as they were her two best friends in the world. 

As they headed towards the elevator down to May and happy floor Harleys attention defiantly peaked up “Urm babe where you are going cos, I think you should go back to our room right now” Peter knew that meant fun, but he wanted to tease “Maybe later hunny, Dad where are my aunt and uncles?” 

Tony did not bother to look up from sorting knowing what his son is like with his boyfriend and eventually got used to it “All on mission till next Wednesday” Peter nodded and walked out. 

\---------------------------------- 

“Hey babe we ate all the pizza we watched all the movies now can we please continue this fun before I die from your teasing and let me die from your ass” Peter only giggled before leading Harley back to their room. 

And If they both sported hickeys all over them the next morning only everyone in the tower knew. The meeting was prepared and so they had fun all weekend long until Pepper and Harley had to leave and Happy and May took a week away as well until Friday for security reasons happy had to be back for peter and his meetings, so Tony and Peter where left alone all week.


	2. the Shit Day and the Good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, here is a long chapter enjoy. I know im not the best writer i know some parts are hard to read. im not very good at spelling to i apologies now i am going through and editing it and will make sure to update it with updates and edits of spelling and corrections. 
> 
> for now here is an amusing or what i hope is an amusing chapter. 
> 
> leave kudos or comments i enjoy both. what would you guys like to see on the field trip let me know.

So it was Peter and Tony’s week alone and while Peter went into school on Monday, Tony called in on Tuesday and Wednesday and decided they were his personal days with Peter as they rarely had time all alone where neither of them where busy. They didn’t get Thursday together as Peter had Decathalon and that was Harleys day in the Lab with Tony and then that night was Peters night with Harley. 

“So, Peter what's should we do with our time off?” Peter considered his options he had already done all his MIT work for the week and his homework from high school. They could do some training, or they could go over meeting specs. 

“Let's start a new project in the lab dad! I mean let us do something fun or pranky!” 

“LET'S DO IT, WHAT SHOULD WE MAKE!” they both started to buzz in excitement which made the interns around them laugh. “Okay which Lab! Avenger tech, RND, Explosion Lab, Private Lab!” Tony stood pondering “PRIVATE LAB I HAVE AN IDEA” 

They both rush to the elevator laughing like children. Whenever Iron Dad and Spider Son have their moments everyone stands and watches its always so adorable. Within the company most labs knew each other and they also knew Tony, since Peter started getting involved with Labs so had Tony and now whenever Lab directors or interns or anyone in between came to work they where happy to do so. Once Down in the Labs they decided on a project and put on some Led Zepplin and got to tinkering. 

They worked for an hour and never stopped to eat, they were so distracted that they never even realized the elevator opened and Nat step out, Pepper may have been his mom, but Nat was his Spider Mom and she had just got back from mission and was looking for her паук to dance with and maybe a cuddle. 

Peter had learnt many things since meeting the avengers and becoming Tony starks son in every way but blood. Peter now spoke 7 languages as he was taking over the business along with Harley and would need to be involved in company meetings. Harley only spoke 4 and was working on his Russian and chines. He also had learnt new fighting techniques and having travelled around the many labs and learning and helping out he started to pick up on all types of science from mechanical engineering, medical and biological engineering and just medicine in general. He also helped Tony and Dr Cho and Dr strange. In general Peter was learning so many things that would help when he became the leader of the avengers and the development and creative side of Stark industries and when Harley of course took over for Pepper, Harley was great at mechanical engineering, but he also loved business and could work in the labs whenever he wanted or had time.. 

“Эй, паучок, пойди, займись со мной балетом” Nat said as she walked into the lab it was early evening by the time she had arrived back at the tower where they all held residence and wanted to let off some excess adrenaline and some ballet was her fall back from her old academy training and since she had found out her паук knew how to dance ballet she had used him as her partner. 

Tony and Peter looked up to where Nats voice had come from and Peter upon seeing Nat ran and hugged her and Tony finally looked at the time they had been working for around 7 hours without stopping and for Peter enhanced metabolism is a very bad thing “папа, могу я” Peter said once he heard what Natasha said. “Pete You know I don’t understand Russian! It's unfair that I only speak 4 languages and the one you use the most are the two I don’t know!” 

“I'm sorry dad” Peter chuckled knowing how its annoyed people round the tower that only Bucky, Nat, Clint, and Peter and soon Harley knew Russian and that only Peter and Nat knew the dead language (Latin) Natasha had taught Peter to piss of Tony. 

“I asked if I could go practice ballet with Natasha and we can finish our project later tonight or tomorrow!” Tony was about to nod as he loved watching Peter and Nat dance but remembered they hadn't eaten. “Yes, but after we eat some take out, well you eat lots of take out and we haven't eaten today, and you do look pale Pete pie” 

Peter only then remembered how hungry he felt. They still hadn't run all the tests on his ability's, but they had found out some things, like how fast he can heal to different injury's and how fast his body burns through food and now that he was finally (normally at least) eating when he needed to rather than ‘starving’ himself due to worry about money and food supply's he had found out that he could produce his own web fluid rather than making it in chemistry class. It came out of his wrists which some of the team thought was awesome and some though it was gross Especially Sam he always asks and grimaces about it personally Harley and Peter loved it. 

“You haven't eaten Peter! Oh Nayk! Peter you know you have to eat, or you could become ill or have a sensory overload or” Nat started to chaste Peter “I know mama Nayk we just forgot” Peter started. 

“I'm telling Pepper and May and we can blame your dad. FRIDAY order all of Peters favourites” 

“Okay ordering baby spiders' favourites” 

“But Nat I won't eat all of that” peter whined “Yes you will and if not leftovers for tomorrow”, “okay well project done for today and we can go set up for food and then you and Natasha can go off and dance to your spider hearts content” Tony said as he started to clear up some splashes of oil they had been using. 

“Okay before dinner il change into something I can dance in” Peter ran off towards the stairs and up to the penthouse, as they were in their private lab, so it was also connected to where they all lived. 

“That Kid sure is something special hu.” he watched Peter sprint off. Ever since Germany and then taking the kids suit away, he never did find out all that happened with the vulture, but he knew Peter would wake up screaming sometimes thrashing from it all as well as his dreams about Mysterio and Thanos sometimes Harley helped him through them and sometimes Tony and Pepper would have to rush into their room after Harley came and got them as he couldn’t wake Peter up or couldn’t get to Peter without someone getting hurt this also being the reason most sleepovers at Neds house or Harrys house or even MJs where stopped they still slept over at the tower so it didn’t really matter much to his friends. But after it all he and kid grew close and tony realised just how alike they are and how protective he grew over the kid, how much he loved him, turns out the kids contagious because everyone who met him loved him. 

“he really is. None of us will ever let anyone hurt him not after everything... I love that Nayk Tony. Pepper, May and I talk, and we worry he's not fully happy I'm not sure why but we need to find out.” a sad look was on Nats face and they stood in silence pondering over what Nat had just said, they didn’t say a thing until they heard FRIDAY call out that the delivery boy was coming up the elevator to the penthouse. 

That was allowed because Friday had run background checks on whoever was coming up and had decided they were a low-level threat and the front desk and security always got notified by FRIDAY whenever they order food especially if it had Peter's name to it. Everybody loved that kid, everybody. 

Natasha and Tony headed up and towards the elevator to collect the food but found Peter already there and talking to the guy who was in the Elevator. Tony and Natasha could already tell what was happening. It was what always happened when peter was being his cute oblivious self. 

Peter was in tight pink shorts with Dance with me on them in black lettering and a tight tank top to dance in after dinner. Peter saw it as lounge clothing or Dance clothing but to the 20-year-old boy in the elevator it was kryptonite. He was clearly trying to flirt with Peter. However, knowing the kid like they did he was oblivious. 

“So all this food for a party of some sort? I get off in 1 hour maybe I could swing by rich crib like this bet we could have some fun” Peter giggled thinking he was joking. 

“Nah no party, sorry, just got a large appetite and my family are here to eat, so we just gunu have some fam time” Peter said in response completely oblivious to the fact family fun wasn’t the type of fun he meant. 

“Hey kid where is the food” Tony said deciding he didn’t like how that kid was looking at his son, he especially didn’t like how he was now looking at peters short covered toosh. “oh hey delivery guy you got our food or not” 

The guys mouth dropped realising who he was talking to. Tony had no clue why he was surprised as he was in a building with his Name on it. “Hey Pete give your old man a hand and hand me the bags of food” Natasha was smirking behind all of this and knowing that FRIDAY was recording she planned on sending it to May, Pepper and to Harley but that was just to annoy him and get him riled up. 

Peter had fluffy brown hair dark rich eyes a nice butt and muscle all over but still with a nice curvy waist. So Nat knew her spider was good looking and therefor had a lot of guys and girls after him within the company especially Interns he often helped with projects and whenever they went away on holiday People trailed after him, this always got Harley jealous and riled up. 

Especially as during the summer some of the Team and the Kids went away to the Bahamas mostly so Peter could swim with the pigs. But when they went out one night to a type of Club and left the younger Kids at home with May and Happy but the Team including Peter Harley and Clints oldest Cooper went out. It had a dance floor and a bar and everyone was having fun letting loose away from the company or missions. 

Cooper was dancing with a blond and Peter and Harley had been on the Dance floor together Nat, Steve and Bucky where at the bar and Tony and Pepper had headed back to their hut. The other where doing other things else where. 

But Peter had gotten Thirsty or something and had gone to find Nat at the Bar but couldn’t find her so waited for someone to come serve him when this guy a bit older than Peter maybe 28 had come up and started commenting on his outfit something Tony had bought for him to wear on a night out and offering him some alcoholic drink which wasn’t Peter style not that he couldn't get drunk very easily due to his metabolism. After a while of this guy bugging him but Peter being to polite to walk away or turn him down the guy started getting handsy. 

That’s around the time Harley, Buckey and Natasha found them with Peter trying to get out of the guy's firm grip and away from his offer of going back to his hut to continue dancing. Natassha was pissed as was Buckey. Harley walked up to Peter calmly accent laced on thick and asked the guy to take his hand off his boyfriend the guy threw some sort of insult before Harley slammed his fist into the guy's nose knocking him clean out Peter falling into his arms. 

Lets put it this way they weren't seen for the entirety of the next day. Once Tony found out what happened he was not best pleased either. 

Back to reality 

“okay bye kid” as the elevator doors shut. “Okay Jr and Nat lets eat and Peter no more flirting with the delivery people” turning round and heading towards the kitchen with bags of food. 

\--------------------------------- 

“Dance time nayak!” they had finished dinner and watched a film allowing time to rest after becoming so full. “okay lets dance, Dad you coming to watch?” 

“I will once I clean up Jr, you start and il be down soon” They both skipped off towards the Dance studio Tony had fashioned for Natasha. Dance helped coordination and with Peters Skills his dancing was always so fluid and beautiful. 

Tony had cleaned up the plates and set the machines to do the washing up but also put the leftovers in the fridge. He also showered and changed into clean clothing free of oil stains and rust dust. Then heading down into the dance studio. 

Tony didn’t enter he watched through the door as not to disturb the duo. Not to break the world in which they were focused on. Peter had many talents his son had many talents and it was beautiful and strong to watch. They had just finished when peter and Natasha performed a lift he had no idea what to call it, but it was beautiful. 

“Dad! You came to watch!” was a muffled yell from within the studio. “of course carry on il sit quietly and watch seen and not heard” 

“Tony stark Seen and not heard Jesus it a miracle Tony” 

\-------------------------- 

The next day they finished their awesome project along with two singing zoombas one named Freddie and one named Zep. Peter did some training with Nat and they had some pretty chill days. 

Peter was back in school Thursday intime for a Decathalon meet which unfortunately ran long which meant he was late out of school and also late getting home to Harley. And after all that Flash had also Shoved him into quite a few lockers today and even hit him into the mirror at lunch time when they ran into each other in the bathroom. 

Flash had also taunted him several times today with various taunts that unfortunately really hit hard. 

“No one loves you Parker you’re an orphan, and his aunt spends all her time away from you not wanting to be near you.” 

“You could go die for all I care” 

“I'm smarter than you. I have no clue how you got into this school Parker” 

“Your just not good enough Parker. Your so weak and will never be loved not by anyone you fag” 

“You have a stark internship! Really Penis no one believes you! Only thing your good at is sucking cock” 

“OI FAGGOT if you ever had a boyfriend he would cheat on your pathetic ass> With someone who is truly pretty or hot” 

They hit hard they targeted all of his insecurity's and doubts and worries and with coming from such a high few days to such a low day it drained him mentally. He also hadn't eaten in around 10 hours, so he felt dizzy and ill. 

And to top it off Happy had the day off as Pepper needed him for airport pick up duty today so he had to get the subway all the way uptown. So Peter sat on the subway feeling dizzy and ill and his phone ran out halfway through the day and he honestly felt so done. 

And dear god once he arrived at the tower, he did not feel any better not at all. It was 8 o'clock by the time he got back and wondered up to the Living areas. He was glad to be home, but he didn’t expect for the entire team to be sat around the table including Harley and Pepper and Happy eating and laughing...without him. Not a chair in site for him to join either. 

This normally wouldn’t bother him. Not a bit really, he would just grab a chair or even sit on Harleys Lap as he had done in the past. But not only was he late back but they hadn't even noticed. 

It really shouldn’t bother him and as he thought. It usually wouldn’t however due to the torments said today well it really hit him hard. So, without being noticed he quietly and soundlessly slipped into his room unnoticed. 

Or so he thought. What his mind though to what was really happening was a completely different story. 

This was what actually happened. 

Tony and the rest of the team Steve, Bucky, Clint his kids and wife, Natasha, Rohdy, Sam, Bruce, May and happy (some of the team where on mission and would arrive back tomorrow this included the likes of vision, Wanda, Shuri and black Pantha) where lounging around the living room well they had no other choice as Steve was in the kitchen with Buckey making dinner and well they just where not allowed in the kitchen after the carrot and honey incident. In the fact the only people aloud to cook full dinner where Peter, Tony, Nat, Pepper, Bucky and Steve. at least those where the ones aloud that where in the tower fulltime. 

They were waiting on three important people Peter, Pepper and Harley all three should be heading home. But when Pepper and Harley arrived with no Peter in sight who should have been home before them, they started getting worried. 

Especially May, Happy, Tony, Pepper and Harley and when they tried calling and not getting through their worry intensified. They all started acting a little frantic even checking if Karen had been activated seeing If Peter went on an early patrol and when she wasn’t it was up to Clint and Sam to get them to calm down full and suggesting reliable options and then Tony decided to hack the subway and city cameras and ordering a face analysis search. 

They stopped worrying when saw on the feed he was walking out of the subway station and start heading for the tower. So, they served up dinner and got it already for when Peter arrived. And they started serving when FRIDAY notified them on Peter coming up through the elevator and seeing as Clints family was with them and due to the fact, they had broken four spare chairs last week during a prank war they expected Peter as he normally would to just sit on Harley's lap when they had no spare chairs about just as May would do to happy and Pepper would do to Tony when they had even more people around the table. 

Maybe they should really start looking into getting an even bigger table and more chairs... 

But all their talk and chatter while waiting on Peter dimmed slightly when a few people mostly the advanced of hearing and the spy's noticed a silent Peter walk away from the table and into his Bedroom. 

Natasha nudged Harley and Harley whirled around and noticed his bedroom door shut. And then May asked a question that silenced the table. “Harley Nat did I just see Peter sneak away and into the bedroom” 

“What, where did Peter go?” Tony asked 

FRIDAY then added her input. “It would seem Boss, mini-Pepper boss and Hot scary aunt that Peter has had elevated heart rates throughout the day but due to his phone dying you were not alerted however the phone and Karen still recorded sound input. Peter by my inspection of these recording has had a terrible day and has not been feeling well since 2 pm and has not eaten anything in almost 10-11 hours. Harley, Boss, May, Pepper he also seems to be experiencing one of his “gen Z” days” 

The Six people who knew what that meant looked at each other suddenly feeling dread. “FRIDAY play these sound recordings that I need to know about” 

“certainly sir” 

“recording 1; “ 

“Oi Oi Oi Penise orphan Parker” 

“Go away Eugean” 

“No one loves you Parker you’re an orphan, and his aunt spends all her time away from you not wanting to be near you.” 

Wtf faces passed over everyone sitting at the table 

“recording 2. 

Flash - “Peter faggot Parker ready for everyone to see your fake and so is your internship you lying faggot” 

…... 

…... 

Ned- “leave him alone Flash and he does have an intern ship!” 

Flash- “You have a stark internship! Really Penis no one believes you! Only thing your good at is sucking cock” 

Recording 3 played straight after 

Peter- “yeah Harleys home tonight thank god maybe he will help me through tomorrow and Saturday” 

MJ- “OH yeah Harleys back and so is your sex life maybe you will do well at Decathalon tonight just thinking about all that hot hot se-” 

Peter- “MJ shut up! Maybe so will you be seeing as Shuri arrives Tm!” 

Ned-”so what time does the boyfriend” 

Flash- “Penis! Have a boyfriend! As if!” 

MJ-” fuck off Flash” 

Flash- “OI FAGGOT if you ever had a boyfriend, he would cheat on your pathetic ass> With someone who is truly pretty or hot” 

“Okay okay FRIDAY stop we will revisit this later, but Peter definitely needs us right now” 

“But Tony why wouldn’t he come straight to the table for a hug or food or comfort” Clint asks 

“Because Peter sees himself as a nuisance sometimes. Hes not and never will be. But Hes had a shit day. Hes feeling depressed and down and probably quite ill from not having food in quite a while Hes also anxious for tomorrow so seeing us at a table laughing with no obvious chair for him probably looked to him at the time like we didn’t need him, maybe that there was no want for him and no space, he doesn’t know we just worried for an hour because he wasn’t home at his usual time or that we got Friday to alert us on where he was right now” Natasha spoke up as his third mother figure and had often felt the same way herself. 

“oh, my baby” Tony, Pepper May and Harley spoke at the same time. 

“okay guys we are all worried especially as he’s been being bullied and did any of us know!” 

Shacking of the heads follow. “I just assumed with his strength and power looks and smarts he wouldn’t be a bullied kid” Steve spoke up, but Bucky's comment followed clearly “that exactly why he’s a bullied kid isn't it” 

“ok Bully later comfort baby spider now” Pepper ever the voice of reason spoke up. “Okay I know we are all worried, but overcrowding won't help so you finish dinner we will be out in a bit! No worried ok just eat enjoy Tony, May, Nat, Harley and I will deal with this” The rest of the team nodded. 

Back in the bedroom Peter had gone into the bathroom and cleaned himself of blood from the mirror incident and the grime of the subway before getting into some short shorts and a MIT hoodie that could have been his Harleys or Mr Starks and crawled into a ball in the top corner of the room webbing himself there but not before telling FRIDAY to lock the door and let no one in and override all Protocall using his hacked Protocall of ‘LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE”. 

He fell asleep maybe passed out from pure exhaustion. 

He woke up to being lowered down from the ceiling. Peter blinked looking down at Harley “Go away Harley” and tried to push him away. 

“No can-do little spider, now when did you plan on telling us your being bullied” Tony says from the bed that they were all sitting on waiting for their sweet spider. 

“I wasn’t okay it's only a few punches a few lockers, how did you get in any way I used my hack of FRIDAY” Peter mumbled in sleepy hungry confusion. 

“LOCKERS!” 

“PUNCHES” 

“HACKING” 

Peter was unfortunately awake now and he sat on the bed. “Go away guys go back to the table and your laughing and leave me alone” no one moved an inch. 

“Look babe nayk we love you; we can't believe your being bullied and didn’t tell us and we just listened to some of the thing this boy had said to you not that he was being physical. And We don’t Wanna go back to that table without our baby spider. We never saved you a chair because your normally happy to curl into Harley's lap especially after being apart for so many days we are sorry we made you feel unwanted nayak” 

Peter sighed as everyone nodded in agreement to what Nat had just said. Harley spoke next “babe I missed you so much and I would never cheat on you, your everything I need and more than I deserve. You haven't Eaten your tiered your anxious and you need love tonight, so we are going to get you food and sit in here and you will tell us everything about this Flash Thompson” 

Peter nodded before cuddling into May and Tony. Food was gathered from the table for their Hungry spider and a few of Steves protein Bars and after the food was scoffed down, they asked him to talk. 

“Flash is a bully, but I can't fight back I may hurt him badly, permanently I'm not scared of my strength since we started training but with flash and how angry I feel I feel my battle instincts kick in. It's like a feeling of fight and fight hard full strength. Not a slight punch its full instinct. I also know that if I knocked him off me, he would bully some other kid that can't take it. But if he targets me! Then I can ignore it and take it. Unfortunately, everything seemed to go wrong today so I got down and I didn’t know how to process my family laughing without me I felt forgotten. I know I wasn’t but in that moment after everything Flash says I felt as if maybe he was right that no one really wanted me around” 

In that moment it was like a breath of fresh air to finally let it all out into the open the bullying everything. 

“oh oh tesoro mio” Tony cuddled Peter close ever the helicopter mom. “we will get that boy expelled talk to the principle” 

“No one believes me about the internship and knowing you. Ned accidentally spread it a few years ago and no one believed even after I filed all the paperwork” 

Every Adult in the room did not look happy. Nope not one bit. 

“we are sorting this out. No, you know what Pepper I think it’s a good idea to hold a press conference Saturday during the field trip. Harley you will be their tour guid Drop hints all day to the kids that there are heirs to SI and the avengers and announce them during a conference Midtown tech will attend.” 

“Does that mean announcing Spiderman and Iron lad to the world as well Dad?” 

“are you ready bambinos?” 

Peter looked at Harley already feeling better and more himself and powerful and they nodded together. They were ready, it was their time. “I think I'm in the mood for cuddles and love and Star Wars and then tomorrow I think it's bad ass peter time. Also, no harming maiming or beating of any kind! I know you will tell everyone what Flash has done and remember he is still a kid and Tony don’t you dare ruin his chance at college or a job in the future!” 

“Ok I will get a press conference for the biggest announcement ever done in a day. If I pull this off Tony, I deserve a raise and a holiday and a Spa trip weekend for myself, Nat, May and Peter” 

They all laugh. 

“happy wife happy life” Harley and Tony said to each other at the same time as Pepper May and Nat walked out to fill everyone in. 

“before we commence cuddles and Star Wars you two, I need to inform you I know what to much about your sex life ok no more I'm done its gross and disturbing” 

“You may Wanna get off these sheets then Tones cosss they haven't been changed since the the night before I left and well, we like to have a nice long night of saying goodbye” 

Tony never moved so fast. Both boys laugh. “You are my forever Peter my forever. I nearly lost you against Thanos and I can't do that again” even Tho they were both snapped Peter was on another planet and Harley never fought in the end game battle. 

“tomorrow everything changes” 

“Tomorrow is a new day” 

Hey spider, go do ballet with me - Эй, паучок, пойди, займись со мной балетом


	3. And So It Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the Field trip begins. What could possibly go wrong..

Harley woke up to Peter snuggling into his bare chest, he loved waking up like this and really missed Peter whenever he had to go away on business, soon though they will deal with it together. It was only 8 am and their meeting didn’t start until 9:30. So they had plenty of time to shower and change and eat breakfast. Hopefully Steve was making pancakes. 

But Harley also began thinking before their 8:15 wakeup call from Friday about how much he Loved this man. He deserved the world. He saved Harley, when Harley finally arrived in New York his town was small much too small for a mind like his that’s what Tony said but he also had to leave due to the fact the Town was so small it was homophobic small minded. His Sister loved him for who he was and that’s why Tony helped her move away as well and sent her to school exactly where she wanted to be. 

His sister loved Peter. But all Kids loved Peter they were drawn to him, one day they would have kids of their own, not now but one day. He was drawn from his thoughts of their future when he felt Peter shift in his arms, naked body pressing down on his own. 

“Good morning sunshine, ready to kick some ass today. Prove the world wrong in every way possible”. Peter groaned before rolling some more so his full body was blanketing Harleys “Only if you join me for a shower, saving water and all that. But otherwise, I hope to not run into my class until the Q&A tomorrow.” 

“well, I will definitely accept that shower offer but we best go now because we both know it will not be quick” Peter smirked before giggling and running off to their connected bathroom. 

“Potato Boy your and Stark Jr are up, good. Food will be ready in 25 minuets. Your suits are waiting for you and Mr. stark and Mrs. Potts are also awake and getting ready.” FRIDAY informed Harley as he headed into the bathroom. 

“Thank you FRIDAY, Privacy mode I wanna be a cowboy baby...” “entering I wanna be a cowboy baby... privacy mode.” 

As Harley entered the bathroom he stopped for a second as he watched Peter naked and wet standing under the large square shower head. Beautiful as ever lean muscles rippling as he moved. Peter turned to notice Harley standing in the doorway staring at him. 

“Wanna join me Cowboy?” Harley could barely get into the shower stall quick enough. Before he started kissing along Peters Shoulder blades the Man before him standing a couple inches shorter than Harley himself. “Il always join my spider”. 

“Kiss me like Ya missed me Stud” And kiss him he did. 

\--------------------- 

Ned and MJ were waiting outside the school with their overnight Duffles In hand. They were watching everyone from the class buzz around and talk about the trip and the labs and if they would see the avengers. 

“SOOO fatso and weird girl, where is Penis. TO scared to show up ?” they both ignored Flash not wanting the start of their day to be ruined. “Oi answer me we all know he is lying” The class had now gathered around the three. 

“To be honest guys we aren't trying to be mean, but Peter isn't here and Well there isn't exactly proof that Peter does in fact intern there. High schoolers aren't even aloud to apply” Ned knew Betty wasn’t trying to be mean and what she said was true however they knew better and maybe they would see Peter at some point today. 

“Betty, guys Peter couldn't make it due to his internship, he had urgent matters within the company to take care of” Everyone still looked doubtful “Whatever guys I guess when we don’t see Peter today, we will all be proved right.” 

“okay everyone on the bus lets go we have to be there in 1 hour and its 8;35 right now” 

MJ and Ned and Betty headed towards the back of the bus to talk and chat before arriving at Stark Tower. 

“Does Peter really have an internship. I really do want to know the truth” MJ and Ned just looked at Betty. ”we keep telling everyone and honestly yeah Peter does. Did you know he has a higher IQ than Tony stark himself. No one believes us and Peter hates being shown off so he doesn’t prove it. He also doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. I just hope the company help him prove the truth today” 

Betty looked curious and nodded at the pair hoping that they were telling the truth. Because one thing she did know for sure is that Peter Parker was one of the kindest nerdiest boys she has ever met. 

“Ned text Peter and tell him we are on the way to the tower” MJ said to Ned. Ned just nodded in reply. 

Guy in the chair – Stark Jr ; We are heading to the tower now. You got anytime free today? 

Stark Jr- Guy in the chair: Peter is in privacy I wanna be a cowboy baby... mode he will respond when they exit I wanna be a cowboy baby... mode. 

Ned blushed and Showed MJ who also scrunched up her nose. Betty being ever curious looked over at the phone. “What is I wanna be a cowboy baby... mode?” They looked at her. 

“You do NOT want to know” Betty shrugged. 

Not 1 hour later they where being led into Stark industry's. 

Everyone was ooing and ahhing at the glory that was the Lobby it was decked out in satin sofas and high ceilings and glossy interior. “Hello we are here for a 9:30 tour” as Mr. Harrison began to talk a group of men and women in business suits walked up to the front desk as well. 

“Here for a meeting with the Starks. Badges please” A man with a balding head and a fancy looking blue suit said to the lady at the front desk. 

She looked up from her computer at the two men standing before her. “Yes Midtown tech your badges are too the right and Mr. Collins your badges are to your left. Young Stark and Mr. Keener will meet you on floor 52 in conference room The dull room for the black ties” 

“Thank you” they both said at the same time. 

“Mr. Harrington your tour guide is also waiting by the scanners for you.” 

“okay class to the tour guide and scanners here is everyone's badges.” Mr. Harrington handed them each a badge. “Sir MJ and Ned didn’t get one” The class turned to look at MJ and Ned. They both pulled out multicoloured badges. 

Mr. Harrington looked slightly shocked but ignored it for now and continued over towards the tour guide that held a Midtown Tech sign. “they are fake aren't they!” Flash accused before arriving at the scanners. 

“Hello Midtown! I am Charlie I will be your tour guide today okay once we scan you all in and take you to your over night dorm room I will explain what our itinerary for the next two days.” The class buzzes with excitement. 

“okay everyone steps through the scanner and FRIDAY our AI will welcome you in. She Runs the building and is basically her own person as she has developed a personality of her own. Il step through first.” 

“Hello Charlie Cox. Level; Blue alpha. Nickname; fire started, Char. Authorised weapons; zero” 

“Thats Friday” Charlie said looking back at the class. “Charlie, what does all that information FRIDAY said mean?” 

“Good question” Charlie thought for a moment about how to explain everything... 

“there are 5 different levels with different subcategory's, alpha and omega. Omega is low rank and alpha high rank. So Red is for office workers low level only have access to some files and some offices. Orange is for janitors' low level only has access to bathrooms, canteens and hallways while Alphas have access to certain labs. Yellow is for security again low level is hallways and offices high levels patrol the labs and act as Mr. Stark, Pepper Potts and certain individual's security teams. Blue is for Intern's omega is for Company and business interns such as stock, sails, promoting that Kinda thing. They also get coffee. Alpha interns are for the labs and the different science sections. I am a blue alpha. Green is for press. Pink is for workers such as heads of business and company and office workers they are omega and pink alphas are lab workers and heads of departments within the company's science side. Violet is for avenger and their families and frequent visitors and then last but certainly not least golden passes are for Mr. Starks and Mrs. Potts and their daughter but also the two heirs to the company.” 

Everyone's attention was snapped when Charlie mentioned heirs to the company. “Who are the heirs and is Morgan not an heir?” 

A voice rang out above them “that Abe is classified information” Friday informed the group. “Okay well onto the elevator.” 

Everyone entered the elevator. 

“Floor 70 Friday, okay so today Midtown we will be looking at the Labs first R&D and then Lunch and after that we will actually be looking into the business side of things! It should be exiting actually as we have gotten special permission from Mrs. Potts herself to watch a special meeting with stockholders and other important people within the company and due to your NDAs, you can't let anything leak to the press.” 

Chatter burst in the elevator. “I know it may sound boring but we get to watch Mini bosses in action as they are leading the meetings taking place in the tower today. And when they both get into action in anything Labs, Meetings they are always a sight to behold” 

“But I thought the heir's names where classified and we were not allowed to know?” Cindy asked. 

“well Due to your NDA’S you can't leek anything and if you do well you don’t wanna know what happens anyway after watching the company be run, we will head to lunch and then the engineering and medical departments and before dinner the avengers training room. SO yes you will get to meet some Avengers and train with some. Then its dinner and then you guys can hang out in your dorm room for the night its fully stocked with tv and DVDs and bored games and snacks and drinks” DING the elevator opened cutting Charlie off. 

It revealed a large wide-open room which had doors leading off from it. “okay and this is the dorm go choose a room its four to a room and leave Ya Duffles there and join me back here.” The kids rushed off to choose a bunk. 

“Omg this place is awesome and did you hear what she said we get to watch Peter in action with Harley!” Ned gushed Mj nodded along they both chose a bed and dumped their stuff on it and headed back out. 

Seeing the rest of their class standing around Charlie waiting for more information. “Okay so tomorrow we will tour the avenger's museum and then Mr. Starks Private Labs! And then to finish off your day Stark tower is holding a press conference and you are all invited! It’s a very exciting thing because it’s a big one so yes its exiting I'm excited are you guys exited!” 

They all once again burst into loud talking. It was super special to get such a private and Indepth tour of the tower and they couldn’t wait. Well Flash couldn’t wait to expose Peters lies because Peter did not have a job here no way! 

\--------------------- 

Back upstairs Peter and Harley where heading down to the conference room when they received a message from FRIDAY “Intern meetings have been rescheduled to be your first meetings today and investors later. The big business men are all in the tower but are getting pitched by Engineering for a new product that Mini boss number 1 approved around a week ago.” 

“ahh yes project mass energy.underground.storage. MEUS. Its energy powering New York by all the hydraulic power that can be created from the underground piping.” Peter told Harley. 

“Okay interns first send us to conference room FUCK! PEOPLE!” Harley told FRIDAY. 

“You okay babe boy?” Peter looked distant. “Yeah, Cowboy just nervous due to my class wondering around somewhere.” Peter sighed before leaning into Harleys side. “Well don’t worry about it okay. We won't see them, yes everyone is here today, but they will be training and they can't embarrass you as your not even on the trip!” 

“Your right.” Peter straightened up and brushed off his navy-blue suit, making sure his stark EDITH glasses where straight on his face. “Let's do this.” Harley hung back a minuet just to watch his Boyfriend do the signature infamous Stark strut out of the elevator. 

“Hate to see him leave, love to watch him walk away” Harley muttered before following Peter into conference room ‘Let's Get Shit Done’. 

“Hello everyone let get down to business, shall we?” Peter said in a I'm taking no shit Kinda tone. Everyone surrounding the Table just nodded. Most knowing better than to mess with the Two of them.


	4. The meetings of all meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay i do not claim to know anything about running a company or anything science related. i tried my best to use smart sounding words!
> 
> I think its a good chapter, very entertaining. The class get to see Harley and Peter in action and we get some funny domestic food eating avenger fluff

Ned and MJ were discussing the R&D Labs they were Pretty Cool They saw a lot of work with P.B.P.S on it. Like a crazy amount of Work, Robots, Tools, thrusters, Energy sources they knew Peter was smart but they guessed they didn’t know just how smart he really was. 

Peter had texted them back at the start of Lunch after they had been in the R&D labs for around 3 hours. First they had a tour and got to ask questions and then they were challenged to build something from the scrap metal. Of course, Flash if Peter was an intern down in R&D, the workers down their giving him an odd look before making a clearly sarcastic comment that Flash clearly didn’t pick up on. 

\-- 

“Can a High school kid become an intern. Because we have a liar at our school that says he is an intern” Flash had asked. The Workers and Lab techs looked around at each other before an the Lab director spoke up. 

‘Well technically we have Two High schoolers here and what's your schools name again?” Midtown someone had answered. A look of realization crossed everyone's face. 

” ohh underoose?” 

“yesses mini” 

“Kaboom” 

“Explosion master” 

“Peter parker” 

Clearly everyone knew him. 

“Yes an intern sure yes an intern he is I guess yep exactly what he does he interns here” The Lab director spoke up. The Class looked confused “So Peter Parker truly is a high school intern then?” Everyone that worked there gave a nod. 

Flash looked Pissed. Having been proved wrong himself. 

\-- 

In fact, even though proved wrong as the class walked out of the lab Flash opened his big mouth “I still don’t believe it! I mean did you hear their tone! It was clear they were unsure of themselves. Penis does not have an intern ship!” 

“Whatever Flash even when proved wrong you can't keep your big mouth shut!” MJ said to flash clearly getting pissed off. “Eugean is it! Peter Parker does in fact work here and you just have to get over it” Charlie their tour guide butted in. 

Flash hmphed and carried on towards the elevator. DING sounded throughout the elevator. “Who still had their phone we were told to leave them in the Dorms” Harrington turned to face his class. 

“Oh its mine Sir I'm authorized by FRIDAY to keep myn on me” Ned mumbled out clearly embarrassed. “Is that true FRIDAY” Mr. Harrington asked to the literal ceiling. “Why Yes, it is Rodger Harrington” Harington blushed and looked embarrassed. 

“well seeing as no one should be on their phone anyway why don’t you read that text out loud for us” Ned nodded dumbly unknowing what else to do he took his phone out of his pocket. “Oh, is from Peter sir, I probably shouldn’t read aloud.” Ned sent pleading eyes to Charlie but Charlie knowing this was bound to turn out amusing simply ignored his silent plea for help. 

“No Ned read that aloud I mean Hes here in the tower somewhere anyway right!” Mr. Harrington didn’t fully believe Peter's story either if he was being honest. “Okay Sir” 

Ned blushed furiously looking at the text “Maybe it’s a Sext between fags fatty and penis” Flash piped up. “Enough Flash SI has a strict non bullying policy. Ned what did Peter send you during School hours” ... 

“Well sir it’s a bit long but here it goes.” 

Mini Stark – Guy in the Chair- Hey Ned, hope you're having fun. Just got out of operation Fuck this Shit I'm out. Sorry Friday text you that Harley and I were in mode Cowboy urm that’s Kinda embarrassing. I mean no more embarrassing as that Time that Friday Let Mr. stark in during Mode Cowboy I mean at that moment it was kind of literally. ANYWAY, sorry I rambled ignore that last part. How am I you asked, honestly so pissed off il tell you about it later but those fucking Men in Black ties. I'm dreading after Lunch for Harley and I we must Visit the Big Black suites and I'm about ready to kill them all. 

Anyway, have a good day il see you on Saturday- P" 

Well, that’s kind of interesting Text, Cowboy Mode, Mr. Stark, Black suites and killing. “Okay well that could be a lot of things and I'm not sure any of us want to know.” Charlie said leading them out into the canteen. Most of the people in his class looked confused by that text. 

“Well okay Ned phone away now.” Mr. Harington had nothing left to say about it apparently. The cafeteria was huge and had lots of small businesses dotted all around. 

“Okay guys before I let you run off to get food Three things; one, we have no massive chains within here, we have small cafes and Subshops and pizza shops burger, hot dogs, salads. Hot or cold meals, but Mr. Stark likes to invite small businesses into Stark Tower to gain more income and Publicity as so many People in the tower eat here every day they get lots of business and improve the economy.” 

The class looked shocked at that piece of news that’s impressive for any Large Company. 

“second its Stark Jrs lunch time and well that kid can eat so every business is pretty busy right now packing away all his favorites, but good news is everything is fresh baked and hot off the cookers so it should be super tasty right now” 

“third please don’t bother any of the famous scientists as this is their time off to relax so, please let them be and don’t harass them there is plenty of time for that later” 

Everyone nodded in understanding “Okay you have £100 to spend all weekend so spend wisely go eat you have an hour and a half.” 

\------ 

“Those fucking People only wanting to take interns from high prestigious gaining family's. No. No way I'm having our company full of snot nosed Brats that think they can get everywhere with Daddy and Mommy's money! No, I'm taking the best the people that have scholar ships the people that get top grades and top work, if they are rich before all that as well as amazing then of course we will take them but I'm not taking any interns just for money.” Peter Parker was fuming no he was seeing Red he could just grip and hold tight. 

Harley wasn’t best pleased either but was so proud at his boy for waiting to explode. In that meeting he had been as calm as anything, scarily so, and therefore got his way down to the last intern standing and those men in suites had no idea how it even happened. 

“FRIDAY send that footage of the meeting to Iron Dad and Firecracker mom please they would be so proud of Peter. And Peter babe you did so well in there even when I was ready to leap across the table and strangle one of them you kept your cold cool and made them have whiplash with how you smoothed talked them. “Harley led Peter into an elevator and up to the Penthouse where he knew Food would be waiting. 

“Humph, I know just ugh I need food before I have to go into another meeting” Harley nodded into Peter's shoulder kissing up his neck. It was a bit of a surprise when Peter grabbed him and twisted him round until, he was pinning Peter to the wall. 

“Kiss me like ya missed me Cowboy” a smirk spread across his pink lips. “yeehaw babe” and Harley kissed him against the wall of the elevator. Until they were interrupted by a small cough, they didn’t bother to break apart or jump, they had been caught enough to not act so dramatic over it. 

It was Tony and Pepper; Pepper had a smile on her face at her two boys and Tony just looked on in disgust. 

“Peter babe you did so well in there I am so proud of you! Much better than your father normally does, I bet you get that from me and Harleys Meeting composure is from your father” Pepper giggled as she pulled the boy? No man into her arms “And I think I just figured out the perfect present for Harleys birthday! Come on il tell you in the kitchen as we plate up our food. Everyone else will be joining us in a minuet!” 

“Do you Two ever stop? This morning, in the elevator what next across the kitchen counter?” Tony Said in that dramatic way he did. Harleys Face just tinted red “OH you two didn’t!” 

“what like you and Pepper haven't” Harley said trying to hide his blush “Tony and Pepper haven't what?” Shuri, princess of Wakanda stepped out of the elevator along with Natasha, Shuri's Brother, Clint, Bucky and Steve. 

"Oh, I like ya accent where you from?" Harley started "I'm Liberian." Shuri took this one "Oh, my bad. *whispering* I like your accent..." They both laugh before giving each other a hug. 

“missed ya princess!” Shuri laughed “Missed you to Broken white boy number 4, So what have Pepper and dum dum over there also done”. No one was confused by the kids' antics as it happened every single time. 

“Had sex on top of the kitchen island counter” Shuri laughed “hasn't everyone.” Tony looked confused and flustered. 

“What do you mean Everyone!” Shuri Harley bucky and Nat laughed. 

“Well, me and Harley, Dad and Mom, May and Happy, Shuri and MJ, Bucky and Steve” Peter stepped out of the kitchen carrying food. Pointing at Harley “You sit, now” ... “what did I do?” Harley did so anyway not wanting to upset his babe boy. 

“Nothing Cowboy I needed somewhere to sit and your comfy”. “Really peter not even a hug for a Princess” Peter looked at her before saying “no, Food and Harley come first cos Gay before royalty” 

“Hey I'm a lesbian!” Peter didn’t get a chance to reply before T'Challa replied with “I thought you were American” The kids in the room smirked “we taught him well”. 

“That you did, now foods in the kitchen and we are going to eat and watch a home movie before the rest of the work day begins, well work for us and Tonys gets back to playing with his Toys.” Tony shot Pepper a dirty look. “I do … stuff!” Pepper pinched his cheeks “I'm sure you do honey” 

“what home movie Pep? Did May send more videos of Baby Peter” Everyone laughed remembering the last one. Well Peter just buried his face into Harleys Neck. “No, we get to watch Peter give some Black suits whiplash, I'm so proud of it I'm going to show it off” Nat almost squealed “Oo I Wanna see my паук надерет задницу (baby spider kick some ass)”. 

“У Петра сегодня были эти собрания. Как они прошли? (Peter had those meetings today, how did they go?)” Bucky asked Peter ignoring everyone's annoyed faces they hated when they started speaking in Russian. 

“У них все было хорошо, у меня пока был только один. Черные свиты пытались контролировать, кого я взял в качестве стажеров компании.(They went okay Ive only had one so far. The black suites tried to control who I took on as company interns.)” Nat laughed at Peters response knowing there was no way that he was letting anyone but him Harley Pepper or Tony control anything that went on within the company. 

“Guys stop speaking Russian its rude and mean I always feel like you're talking shit about us” The people who spoke Russian laughed in amusement knowing that sometimes they would look at people when talking Russian making them paranoid when really, they are talking about cupcakes or something equally as innocent. 

“Bene maybe oportet Latinam loqui (Well maybe we should talk latin then?)” Peter said “NO” everyone voiced. 

“no is dòcha Gaelic, tha Steve air a bhith a ’teagasg dhomh( or maybe Gaelic then Steve has been teaching me)” Steve laughed a Peter this time “OH great another language added to your list will you ever stop! This is so unfair I need to catch up” 

“Oh, dad stop I'm just messing I just find language easy to understand and learn, and because Nat and I have our own secret language and Bucky and I do as well Steve wanted one” Peter felt Kinda guilty.. 

“Oh, mi amor no I'm sorry I was only joking you're so smart and I'm so proud of you” After that convocation died out and Peppper started the Conference movie. 

“You did so well Peter” Hums of agreement went around the room. “So, what's the next meeting about?” T’challa asked. 

“Oh, the fun stuff (NOT) investments people are putting in, new projects, the handing over of the company. They don’t think Harley and I are fit to run the company that’s what I think they think anyway, they are just sooo against it is all so I'm going to sort that today Harley is handling investments as he knows the numbers like the motor of a car and I'm handling the new project pitches and why they should invest and bla bla bla bla.” 

“You coming to train with us after?” Bucky smirked knowing the tour group would be seeing Peter in that conference as well as the training room but he certainly didn’t. “yeah of course I probably need to let off some steam after that meeting. “I'm almost sure of it. If I, could I would beat some things up as well” Tony said. 

“Okay well time to get back to work Peter will meet you in the conference room Harley, Peter and I need to do something in my office” Tony and Harley gave the two weird looks as they entered the elevator “why do I feel like you two are planning something?”.... Tony did not want to know and shouldn’t have asked. 

“Because we are, chow boys” The elevator closed with both of them in it smiling. 

“Happy wife, happy life” Harley stated “maybe we should reconsider that phrase when it could involve one of us” Harley nodded. 

“Why do you say that phrase?” Bucky asked he really wanted to know “Because its true Peter may not be a girl or married to me yet” they decided to ignore the ‘Yet’ “but dam if my life isn't easier when Hes happy cos when He’s mad or angry especially at me... ya know he made me sleep on the arm chair the other week cos I ate his sandwich!” 

“Why the arm chair why not a guest room or sofa?” Nat just laughed “I was on the couch” a mumble came from Tony. The room burst into laughter “Pepper or Peter always locks us out of the guest rooms via Friday and well Friday likes them better sooo yeah if they are happy then we can sleep in a bed and eat food and go into the lab and have sex or even touch them!” Tony continued. 

“Oh yeah do you remember when You Happy and I stayed out all day and night at that car convention and forgot about dinner and a movie night with them and they locked us out of the penthouse and May locked Happy out of their floor as well. so, we had to sleep in the elevator and the next day was Date night and they all went out to a dance club thing looking good and we weren't even aloud to hug them goodbye?” 

“yes, and let me tell you it was not fun; Peter was in this cute off the shoulder black top and these killer high waisted jeans and awesome Cuban heels and looked good. Nope wouldn’t let me near him until the following Wednesday” 

“Oh, you poor things ha, serves you right honestly” Shuri said “You can't say anything! You got MJ mad once and look how that turned out” 

“Don't even want to remember it.” T’challa laughed at his sister's answer “Well I'm glad I know now cos that is so funny and so understandable why you now say that phrase” 

“Well back to work for me I need to head down to the conference room see yall later in the training room” people looked confused Harley isn't often in the training room “why are you coming to train? You hate training combat?” 

“Yeah, but Peter will be there, hopefully shirtless, also his class is field tripping today and they have special NDA’s to visit certain areas of the tower” people quickly understood what Harley was hinting at. “So, we are showing Peter off then?” … “Yes” Harley waved to them all as he left. 

\---- 

“Okay everyone have a good lunch?” mumbles of yes and aww and yummy came from the group of students and teachers Mr Harrington and Flash included. “Right well we need to head up to the conference rooms and meet Mrs Potts she has allowed us to use her office as a screening room” 

MJ and Ned where soooo ready for this! They were excited to see Peter in action they had heard the stories from Harley but hadn't borne witness to it just yet apparently Peter is scary and they honestly couldn’t Imagin. Once in the elevator conversation started amongst the students which was good because that meant they didn’t hear this. 

“it's Peter isn't it, Peter is one of heirs to SI Hes going to be leading that meeting we are about to see” Betty, not that MJ was surprised, whispered into Ned and her ear. Betty was aspiring to be journalist and was already a dam good one at that. 

“And how did you come to that conclusion Betty? We only said Peter was an intern?” Mj kept her cool as usual but Ned began to sweat. “Well, it’s the sarcasm from the answer Flash received about Peter being an intern it was as if they knew something more about him. And I'm right Peter is an heir he said he knew Mr. Stark so Hes an heir!” 

“You may just have to wait and see Betty” Before Betty could respond Charlie piped up “Sorry guys it looks like mini-Firecracker needs to highjack our Elevator” 

Not two second later a flushed Blond southern boy steps into the elevator, and in that smooth souther accent he introduced himself to the class. “Sorry guys I forgot some paper work for the meeting and God my boyfriend would kill me, I don’t mean figuratively either I mean grab a knife and kill me he may not even need a knife... of hi MJ hi Ned” 

Three things 

1) The boy is an heir, Charlie already said the heirs of the company where running this meeting 

2) This boy was hot, southern and not single. He was also dating the other heir to the company ... Dam 

3) This hot, rich, heir to SI knew Two of their class mates... double damm 

“Hey Harley and yes he would kill you. He doesn’t know we are watching does he” Harley shook his head “good” 

Before the class could snap from their daze that is Harley Keener the elevator had arrived at a large open plan floor with lots of separate glass meeting rooms and five rooms that had black tinted windows. “the glass rooms are for normal Meeting that go on within the company and the two rooms with non-see through tinted black windows are special. One is Mrs Peppers office one is Harley's office then there is Mr Starks office and the last heir's office and the last one is where these four people will take important meetings that shouldn’t be seen by anyone.” 

“Oh, you haven't told them about our resident Mini stark that’s very rude Charlie” He smirks “Well normally no one else would see these meetings but you guys get to meet Mrs Potts and watch this very important and impressive showdown. Did I say showdown I meant meeting discussion" with that Harley disappears into the blacked-out room. 

“okay everyone into Mrs Potts office.” People where in awe of the offices around them 

“Hello everyone its lovely to meet you, now while we watch this live feed, I must ask you to be quite and hold any disruptive questions in until the end. I would also like to remind you of your NDA’s they are very tight and law binding. This is an important meeting and while they can't hear us, I need to watch this meeting... Forrr..... my own amusement really” 

“Mrs Potts it's amazing to see you again I was wondering when I could interview you for our next piece” Mj of course interview Pepper before via introduction by Peter and Shuri “Hello MJ, I told you to call me Pepper and how about Saturday?” 

“Perfect” Betty was in awe MJ got ANOTHER interview “Urm Miss Potts I'm an aspiring Journalist and I was wondering may I also join MJ with your interview” Betty was blushing, she was talking to her hero. 

“Ahh yes Betty brant Neds Girlfriend, brilliant writer and amazing academic record. If MJ is okay with that, I would love for you to write a piece on Myself Natasha and Hope we are three women in a world surrounded by men. That is what MJ writes her pieces on” MJ nodded at Betty. 

Betty was excited beyond belief to have this chance. 

“Okay kiddos are you ready to watch a one in a life time screening” a chorus of agreement rang around the room. 

\-------- 

CONFERENCE ROOM WITH PETER HARLEY AND THE BLACK SUITES (this will also describe what Decathalon team are seeing) 

Harley had just walked into the conference room filled with mainly men in balck and blue suites and sat at the right hand side of the table in a bigger seat than the rest of them had. “Hello Ladies and Gentlemen Mini Stark will be here any minuet. He is not running late simply preparing himself to deal with you lot” Snark was heard clearly in his voice. 

“Ahh yes, while we wait shall we discus budget and investment for this upcoming term” Harley nodded “Of course” 

And so it had started. There was a whirl of numbers and figures displayed above the table/ board in front of them. They discussed new investors and where each investor would invest in which department. And the numbers and stock from last term. 

All was going well until Harley spotted a weird set of numbers within a stock and its shareholders including SI and how numbers where lower for SI and two other company's than it was compared to one certain company. A company ran by a practically irritating man. 

“Mr Groundman, I see our stock selling share hold numbers are significantly lower than yours here.” the man blustered and Harleys silent accusation. “well yes I mean your numbers shouldn’t be lower but Miss Railands and Miss Coliras shareholding count...” Harley had to interrupt the pungent man “Should? Is that what you were going to say” Harley's voice was raised he was angry at this sexist man he was pulling a dramatic Tony. 

“now Mr Keener don’t get loud it rude and you shouldn’t be talking to us that way we are your investors, they should be lower well because...” he did not get to finish 

\---- 

PEPPERS OFFICE 

So far from what the kids and adults had witnessed of the first half hour of the meeting was that One of the Heirs was late and not currently present. Two was that some Men where sexist Pigs and three that Harley looked as if he could throw punches. 

MJ, Ned, Charlie and Pepper looked at this as a normal meeting as if nothing was out of normal as if Harley Keener wasn’t about to punch a Pig. 

“Mrs Potts I'm sorry I know you said no questions but I had to ask, who is Mr. Starks heir and why aren't you about to stop your heir from punching Somone even if they are obviously a sexist pig of a man” Betty asked, ever inquisitive. 

“well Betty my other heir, ever fashionably late, will be in there any minuet. In fact hes in his office right now probably watching the feed himself waiting to make his ever-Dramatic entrance. Harley may look threating and he is smart as a whip but he isn't the one that they should be truly afraid of. Oh we make sure these men and ladies will not walk over my heir as he is amazing in meetings but today has already set him on edge so, please just wait” 

Betty nodded in consideration to what Pepper Potts just said. 

“Oh, and here we go” 

\----- 

CONFERENCE ROOM WITH PETER HARLEY AND THE BLACK SUITES 

He never got to finish that sentence because at that moment Peter walked in, his new maroon suit now perfectly straight on his lean but muscular frame. He changed out of his Navy one in order to stand out in the meeting. 

“Because what Mr Groundman, because they are women? Hmm I agree their stock share isn't right being the same of yours” Marcus Groundman nodded in satisfaction. Many looked shocked at Mr Parker-Starks words. Not Harley. 

“See I knew you would see my side Mr Stark” satisfaction clear in his voice. “Your side no never. Sexist isn't in my personality Marcus. No, I agree that their shares shouldn’t be the same as yours. honestly, they should be higher, both Miss Railands and Miss Coliras invest more money and more time and equipment and appearance into this specific share and stock.” 

Satisfaction and respect now adorned the women's faces. “And its Mr Parker-Stark never forget where you came from if you do you end up being like Marcus. Now Miss Railands and Miss Coliras your stock shares will be raised and do not worry your names will be on them clearly and in the press.” 

“Thank you, Mr Parker-Stark", Both women acknowledged “Please, Peter my last name is rather long and we shall be working close in the future let it be as a team rather than strangers” they all smiled “Thank you Peter but only if you use our first names as well” 

“Sounds perfect Rachel, Courtney. Now Marcus stop sending me death glares it will do your shares no good.” Peter wasn’t even looking at him how could he know about the look Marcus and his second hand was shooting at his back. 

\--------- 

PEPPERS OFFICE 

Shock, astonishment, amusement, horror. 

Four feelings that could be felt bouncing around the room and adorning the faces of everyone in the room. 

“FUCKING PARKER” Flash was the one to break the silence. 

MJ, Ned, Betty just laughed at everyone's faces. 

“Mr Thomson please refrain from loud screeching we are watching a very important meeting” 

The class didn’t know how to feel. They just saw nerd. Nobody Parker walks into a conference room tell off a prestigious board member in the coolest calmest tone with a stone cold expression and looked hot doing it. Hes also an heir to SI and had a hot southern Boyfriend 

He has Stark as a last name. He is hot. He is smart. He is a fucking mystery. 

“questions to be answered at the end.” Charlie butted in 

\--------- 

CONFERENCE ROOM WITH PETER HARLEY AND THE BLACK SUITES 

“shall we continue. Harley continue with your numbers. I will start bringing up some of the upcoming terms other projects” Nodding in acknowledgement to the rest of the board and their right-hands. 

“Okay Darlin” the meeting carried on for another 30 minuets with numbers before moving on. They started with some company side projects, ran through some engineering projects as well as R&D before moving on to Medical. The big one. 

“okay so this is now my pitch, as Harley had a project within engineering now it's my project.” 

“I thought you designed the pitch for hydro energy earlier?” 

“I did. I'm on a fair few project throughout the company. This is one of my biggest and best break throughs. Many people within the medical industry think this new product could cause a medical breakthrough” Peter was calmly sitting in his tall high backed red chair. 

“you're a child! Id don’t understand how your name is on some of these break throughs as you call them. If you didn’t help make them or come up with the ideas for them you shouldn’t get any credit” Marcus butted in. 

“I mean Mr Parker-Stark, you're not leading the company yet shouldn’t you still be in high school? Picking ya nose and flicking it at people?” Marcus's son and right hand took over from his father's comment. 

Peter nor Harley had a chance to defend themselves as another Board member spoke up, Mr Porter this time “You two are children, shouldn’t you be getting coffee. You Should not be taking meetings and speaking down on your elders who clearly know better” 

“I mean Mrs Potts should know better even for a woman” Peter would not listen to another word. But Harley got there first “LOOK you annoying obnoxious swine you do not get to insult us, you have NO RIGHT none at all. You are pigs disgusting rude arrogant sexist...” 

“HARLEY enough. We do not insult board members. They are right we are teenagers.” Harley shot Peter an annoyed look. Peter had to ignore it because right now they need the boards respect not for them to try and get them kicked. He had to ignore Harleys feelings right this second and would make it up to him later. 

Peter slowly stood from his seat. 

“we may be teenagers, but it would seem that we have more intelligence between the two of us than most of you put together. Harley is a brilliant man quick with numbers and normally keeping his cool. He is a talented engineer and linguist. Mrs Potts is a strong and powerful woman and you would do well to respect her.” 

He slowly made his way around the table most of the more respectful and intelligent members shrunk in their chairs a little. The ones who were less intelligent tried to stand up. That didn’t work as Peter placed his hands on their shoulders and pushed them back into their seats. 

“I suggest Gentlemen, you sit down and be quiet. You don’t want to know what happens when I get angry. As I was saying; Mr stark and Ms Potts would not have chosen two teenagers if we were not intelligent. Harley is working on several degrees as am I. I do work for college as well as high school. I am on several projects because I designed them. Women will always be a huge part of Stark industry's in fact most interns that are coming in next year are in fact Female.” 

Some men bulked at this “But men are clearly superior within STEM work and the scientific world.” Many of the same men nodded their heads “Mrs Potts is simply Mr Starks whore he uses for appearance purposes” 

“I SAID DO NOT MAKE ME ANGRY. I CAN RUIN YOU VERY EASILY AND I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT MAKE ME DO THAT. THIS IS NOT A THREAT THIS IS A PROMIS.” Fear. Fear is what was radiation off of these men. It was as if Peter parker-stark was not shouting but projecting and radiating power with every word. 

“AS I WAS SAYING. Ms Potts is nobody's whore in fact if anything I would rather her run this company forever than hand it down to any man. I would rather thrive under a women's rule than any others. They are level headed smart powerful and hold more promise for a better future than most men. Another fact you should know is that my medical team consists under 80% women and they came up with the majority development for Our Medical breakthrough, NOW would you like to find out what I will do to you should you disrespect my mother, my mentor, my hero again. I have a feeling you don't” 

It wasn’t just anger it was pure power. Everyone in that room had goosebumps covering their skin, even those who knew that his promises where not directed at them. 

“Now the company's break through medical project is a type of binding agent that was located within Spiderman's DNA, Spiderman can heal at 100x the usual rate a normal human does. He allowed us to take samples of this string of altered DNA and create a glue-like substance that will bind open wounds as if that skin had already grown back. It would be effective in war zones and field missions in the military units. As well as hospitals and emergency situations within ambulances. We want to market it to third world countries and make it affordable to public hospitals” 

Wow was the reaction of 95% of the people in that room. This teenager was amazing both of them were. One of them could handle numbers like they had never seen a human calculator but Harley Keener was more than just that, and the other a clear genius within several field and held his cool and power to a maximum degree within stressful judgmental circumstance. 

The women on the board where amazed at how mature two teenage boys could be, how proud they clearly where of the powerful women surrounding them. The men on the board most of them anyway were impressed at these two teenager's intelligence and wit. They both clearly had big plans for this company and most of them hoped they would all be around to see it. 

“what I ask of you is to invest your money into this product as it will help us with making our medical breakthrough available to the public at affordable prices. By doing this the branding for SI will further improve and more investors will flock in. Mr stark is in fact also a large investor. Help us change the world. It's been tested for around a year and a half and we have only had two deaths within our early testing and once was due to the fact that the wound was to deep and had hit to many organs to properly bind them all, the second was at early stages where the admitting of the product was used wrong. 2 out of 1 million testers with minor and major injury have died.” 

“that is rather impressive Peter. I would love to invest in this breakthrough” 

Several hums of agreement went around the room. “Well our company will not, you are both pathetic weak teenagers and I believe that SI will be run into the ground under your leader ships.” of course Marcus had to speak up. 

“Well you honestly Mr Groundman your fired from the board!” Harley spoke up “ON WHAT GROUNDS! Because we wouldn’t invest on your money draining product. You wont sell for a high price! You wont gain money you will loose it” 

“do not raise your voice to us Mr Groundman” Harley continued “I have run the numbers, by making it affordable it will bring in a larger profit as sales will increase as does the money! The fake skin is biodegradable and can also be reused to remake the product. The grounds on which you are fired is Bullying, Sexism, disrespect and misconduct” Harley finished calmer than before. 

“anyone who agreed with anything Mr Groundman as said today I am also asking you to leave. SI is about the future some of you seem to stuck in the past to be apart of that future” Peter continued on “goodbye Mr Groundman and company I hope to never see you again” 

The men walked out following after Mr Groundman but not before calling out “YOU WILL REGRET THIS BOYS” 

The door hit them on the way out. “Well, that was an exiting meeting, thank you everyone for your patience and respect I believe that is all for today. I will see most of you at tomorrow's formal announcement and I will arrange another meeting to go over the production and sales of our Medical Breakthrough. Thank you” 

The board room clapped for the two young and impressive heirs as they walked out heading towards the elevator to get changed to head down to the gym. 

\----------- 

PEPPERS OFFICE 

“what the fuck just happened” - Flash 

“I'm so confused” - David 

“Peter, Peter was hot” Cindy 

Everyone was very confused. MJ, Ned and Betty where shocked as well never had they seen Peter Parker-Stark so Scary and Powerful. 

The whole class just turned to Pepper and Charlie wanting answers. Ms Potts had tear of happiness in her eyes at how Peter had just stood up for her and Women in general. 

“Okay I guess let the questions begin”....


End file.
